


tripping over expectations she never knew before

by embuffalo



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2015, Femslash February Trope Bingo, kind of messing with time here, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embuffalo/pseuds/embuffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ace, by the way. Ace McShane.”<br/>“My name’s Claudia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tripping over expectations she never knew before

Claudia Donovan was not a graceful person. She was prone to smacking into doorways, dropping her belongings, and tripping on the stairs. One of her finest moments was the time she ran straight into a wall while playing laser tag.

She rushed across campus one afternoon, large drops of rain splattering against the ground. Claudia had a pen gripped between her teeth and a cup of coffee in her hand, books clutched her books under her arm. As she ran along the walkway, she texted her friend Todd. She assured him that she wouldn’t be held up because of the rain, and no, she didn’t need a ride.

Her Converse skidded in a patch of mud, and she fell, landing hard on the sidewalk. Her books scattered across the ground, her coffee cup rolling into a bush. She was momentarily thankful that she hadn’t dropped her phone.

As she scrambled up to a squatting position, she tucked her phone into her pocket. A girl in a huge nylon jacket bent down next to her, helping her pick up the books.

They darted back to cover together.

Panting a little, Claudia wiped her forehead on her sleeve. “Thanks,” she said.

“No problem,” the girl said. She spoke with an English accent. “Sorry I didn’t grab your coffee,” she continued. “I figured your books were more important. Tamora Pierce--nice choice.” She gave Claudia a thumbs up.

“You like her stuff? Cool!”

“Yeah.” The girl handed Claudia’s books back. “Ace, by the way. Ace McShane.”

“My name’s Claudia.”

They stood grinning at each other. After a pause, Claudia asked, “Hey, um, could I maybe get your number? Just, you know, in case of any other book-dropping situations.”

“Sure.”

They huddled close together, pulling out their phones to exchange their numbers. As Ace tapped on the screen of Claudia’s phone, Claudia watched her for a brief moment. Ace had fine hair, and some of it had been plastered to her forehead. Atom earrings dangled from her earlobes. Claudia blushed when Ace looked up and caught her watching.

Claudia dashed off, calling, “It was nice to meet you!” over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "free space" for my bingo card, leading up to the one I've written for the "metafiction" prompt.  
> Thanks as ever to TheRangress for beta'ing.


End file.
